


Cyan Curtain

by basilthymee



Category: Homestuck, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantrolls, Original Character(s), Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilthymee/pseuds/basilthymee
Summary: Just a lil fic I wrote between my two fantrolls!
Relationships: Scaena Garzes / Aubreb Villow
Kudos: 2





	Cyan Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fic I wrote between my two fantrolls!  
> 

The two moons loom over the deserted streets of a small highblood neighbourhood, situated on the outskirts of small urban city of Crustgrush. Hurrying through the damp stone avenues, a messy Indigoblood is heading home. Her breathing is overworked, but paced. Little clouds of her own breath rhythmically appear in front of her, only to dissipate almost instantly in the cold, nighttime air.

The dark blue high heels she finds herself wearing today echo in the silent streets with each hurried step she takes, while the stacks of papers she's keeping under her arm occasionally rustle when the soft breeze decides to change direction.

As she approached her hive, the wind significantly picked up, causing some of the papers to fly out of her grip. She doesn't care, though, printers exist for a reason after all. The Indigoblood reaches her door and hurriedly fumbles for the keys in her coat pocket, sorting through forgotten receipts and small balls of lint with one hand and holding the remaining sheets of paper tightly to her side. With a grunt, she pushes the door open and slams it behind her. The soft howling of the wind she had gotten used to while she walked home suddenly ceased, leaving her in complete silence.

**∰ Are you there? ∰**

A soothing voice called from the room adjacent to the entry corridor, the soft sound of Alternian Jazz slowly reaching the indigobloods ears. She cracks a small smile and lets out a fatigued sigh, before making her way to the source of the music.

**TT Yeah, it’s me. TT**

Sitting on the couch of the now-identified living room, a curly-haired jadeblood looked over at the Indigoblood, studying her exasperated appearance.

The jadeblood stands up and skips gleefully over to her, hugging her tightly and smooching her on the cheek, leaving a little jade-colored kiss mark.

**∰ Oh no, you look so tired! Tough day? ∰**

The indigoblood smooched her matesprit back before throwing herself onto the couch with a huff, letting her papers scatter all over the floor.

**TT Yeah. Kinda. TT**

**∰ Want something to drink dear? ∰**

She sits up and looks at the jadeblood.

**TT: Not really feeling it Aubreb, sorry. TT**

With a frown, Aubreb sits down next to her and puts her arm around the girl, pulling her closer and giving her another smooch on the forehead.

**∰ ∫eel like talking about it? You seem sadder than usual today. ∰**

**TT: I guess- TT**

The indigoblood frees herself from Aubreb’s light grip and holds her head in her hands, digging her blue nails into her curly hair in frustration.

**TT I just don’t feel like I can do this anymore. TT**

**∰ O∫ course you can! Scaena I’ve seen you do so much with just your willpower alone. You’re incredibly determined and that's why I love you. ∰**

Scaena looks up from her wallowing and observes her gorgeous wife for a moment. She wouldn’t know what to do without such an incredible person, her little indigo heart beating faster as she got lost in Aubreb’s eyes.

**TT Thank you, I needed some motivation. TT**

Aubreb gently smiles and picks up one of the scattered papers off the ground, squinting to read the tiny font Scaena likes to use.

**∰ So whats the play about this time? ∰**

Scaena immediately shoots up and gathers a random bunch of papers from the ground, quickly skimming through the text and muttering under her breath. After a quick read, she stands up from the couch and takes her high heels off, throwing them into a corner of the room.

What follows, shortly after, is the most ambitious and intense theater show in the history of Crustgrush, no, in the history of Alternia. An intense action-adventure filled with quadrants, comedy, suspense, tragedy and everything else. Truly a magnum opus.

Finally, Scaena finishes her intense reenactment of her upcoming play, her curly now-undone hair covering her face as she catches her breath.

She turns around to Aubreb, who is just staring in awe at the pseudo-performance her wife just executed in front of her.

**TT Well? What do you think? TT**

Aubreb stands up and throws herself onto Scanea, tackling her with a loving hug.

**∰ I think it's incredible! I can’t wait to see it finished! ∰**

**TT Aw, thanks. The actors back at the studio are also really excited tü! TT**

The two girls sit up on the ground and stare at each other for a bit, lovingly, tenderly.

**∰ Want to get something to eat? ∰**

**TT Definetly. TT**

The two girls got up from the ground and went to have dinner, before falling asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
